


galaxies in his eyes

by lesbianpatrick



Series: Patrick is a smol alien [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Outer Space, Patrick is very confused abt p much everything, alien - Freeform, and Pete knows, idk what to tag this, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpatrick/pseuds/lesbianpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete decides right then and there he wouldn't want anything other than this. And any other intelligent life out there, the human race included, could go fuck themselves, because none of them could match <em>Patrick</em>. </p><p>Patrick, the one with galaxies in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	galaxies in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Another little dribbles bc this popped into my head
> 
> I'm making it a series in case I write more for it bc I love this AU. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Pete knew from the beginning, somewhere in the back of his head. 

He knew since the day that Patrick randomly approached him at the park, and said, "Hello, I'm Patrick, your appearance is pleasing to me, can I sit with you?"

Pete almost spits out his water. He takes a deep breath. "Wow, you're very forward. 

Patrick frowns. "What? Is it not normal to say that?"

Pete raises an eyebrow. "Um, yes? It's just a bit rushed? You can totally sit here if you'd like. I'm Pete, by the way."

Patrick's smile returns, and he immediately sits down. "Nice to meet you, Pete."

"You too." Pete nods. 

Patrick starts staring at the sunset. "You know, it takes a sun that's a very precise distance to create an array of colors like that every night. You're very lucky."

Pete laughs. "Yeah?"

Patrick nods. "Yes. It's very pretty."

Pete just nods in return. He lets himself sling an arm over Patrick's shoulders. Hell, he just met the guy, but he feels really comfortable around him. This is fine. 

Patrick just leans into his side in response. 

There's some quiet time when the purple, pink, and orange of the setting sun washes over them. Then Patrick blurts out, "I don't have a home."

"What?" Pete turns to him. He looks panicked, tapping his fingers nervously. "I mean, that's. That's fine, but are you _asking to move in with me?_ I just met you!"

Patrick frowns. "I. Well, if that's not a normal thing, I'll find somewhere else, I didn't mean...sorry." 

Pete notes that he's blushing. He sighs. What's with Patrick and asking about 'normal things'? "No, no, it's fine. Sure."

Patrick smiles, and Pete decides it's even more captivating than the sunset. "Good. I mean...thank you. I'm...new around here."

Pete briefly wonders if by 'here' Patrick means the city, the country, or the _planet_ , but he pushes the thought aside for now. "Hey, no problem. Anything for a cu-cool guy. Like you. Cool." He yells himself he wasn't about to say 'cute', but he totally was. 

Patrick blinks. "Pete, my body temperature is well above freezing."

Pete laughs. 

~*~

The next time Patrick acts distinctly weird, it's when Pete actually asks him out (after _two months_ , god damn it). 

Pete just casually asks, "Would you go out with me?"

"Like go outside?" Patrick frowns. 

Pete laughs. He has a habit of doing that whenever Patrick doesn't understand some basic thing. "No, like. Date me."

"Hm? As in carbon dating?" Patrick looks extremely confused. 

" _Be in a relationship_." Pete says, trying not to burst into laughter. 

"Oh! Oh, I'd. Wow." Patrick's eyes widen. "Isn't that. A pretty important thing?"

Pete nods. "Uh, yeah."

"A representation of deep emotional connection?" Patrick continues. 

Pete sighs. "If you're gonna say no, just say it, dude."

Patrick shakes his head wildly. "No! I mean. Yes! I meant yes! Just. That's...important, you said."

"Yep." Pete nods. "Sure is."

"Aren't there customs attached to that?" Patrick asks, furrowing his brow. 

"Oh, yeah." Pete grins, then kisses him. 

"Like that?" Patrick mutters. 

"Like that." Pete nods. 

"I like the customs." Patrick says. 

Pete can't help but burst into laughter. 

~*~

"What do you like to do?" Pete asks. 

"I enjoying singing. And music of any kind." Patrick replies immediately. 

"Is music popular where you're from?" Pete asks. 

"Oh. Um. Actually, it was forbidden." Patrick mutters. 

"And that's why you like it?" Pete asks, laughing. 

Patrick nods. "I very much dislike societal norms." 

"Good, because did you know that two guys dating is against societal norms?" Pete asks. 

Patrick grins. "No, but I'm glad I'm still going against society."

Pete laughs. "Can you sing something?"

"Hm." Patrick nods, then starts singing a melody, without words. It's amazing. Pete didn't know anyone's vocal range could work like _that_. 

"Whoa." Pete breathes out. "I'm pretty sure the human vocal range doesn't usually go that low. Or high."

Patrick's eyes widened. "It doesn't? I...oh, I'll. I can not do it."

Pete offers him a small smile. "Hey. I love it. Keep it."

Patrick smiles back. "Okay. Okay, I will."

~*~ 

"I'm not from around here." Patrick blurts out one day as they're stargazing on Pete's small balcony. 

"No?" Pete asks, but he's honestly felt like Patrick wasn't exactly from anywhere within, say, a few million _light years_ of here. 

Patrick shakes his head. 

"Like, another country?" Pete asks, but he knows full well that that's not it. 

Patrick just points at Orion's Belt.

"Hm." Pete nods. "Okay."

Patrick looks confused. "You're not going to say anything? Just. Okay?"

Pete laughs. "Okay, I'll say something. I kinda had a feeling. You don't act like you're from around here at all. And, not in a bad way. I think it's cute."

"Oh." Patrick mutters. "Okay."

"Just okay?" Pete says, and Patrick laughs. 

"Yeah." He replies. "Just okay." 

"Y'know, I always thought you had the galaxies in your eyes." Pete whispers, smiling even though that's cheesy as fuck.

"Pete, that's impossible. Galaxies can't be contained inside the iris." Patrick rolls his eyes, but the stars are reflected in them and it just looks _right_. 

Pete laughs and looks back up to the sky. "What's it like? Up there?"

"Dead." Patrick replies, voice devoid of emotion. "It's dead."

"I. Oh." Pete whispers. 

Patrick sighs. "You know that...the video game we played, the one you spent a week teaching me? Fallout? It's. It's like that. But worse. Because there's no one else." 

"Then how are you alive?" Pete asks. 

"I was out past curfew." Patrick says, a smile playing on his face. Pete laughs, because that's a hilarious way to survive the destruction of a planet, come on. Patrick continues. "At least we didn't really do emotional connections of any kind, so I don't really miss anyone. That's why I was so confused when you...uh, asked me out. I'd heard about it, vaguely, but never known firsthand."

"Oh." Pete breathes out. Well, that was pretty important. "So. What do you think?"

"I think it's much better than a dead planet no one even remembers existed." Patrick replies, smiling sadly at the stars. 

"Well, I should hope so." Pete says, and entwines his fingers in Patrick's. 

Patrick turns to him. "I love you. And I'll have you know, that's new to me."

Pete grins. "I love you too. And I hope it's a good new."

"It is." Patrick smiles back, and leans forward and kisses him. 

Pete decides right then and there he wouldn't want anything other than this. And any other intelligent life out there, the human race included, could go fuck themselves, because none of them could match _Patrick_. 

Patrick, the one with galaxies in his eyes.


End file.
